


Quincy archer hates you

by StareSmieci



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida mówi, że nienawidzi Shinigami. Ishida mówi, że nienawidzi Ichigo. Ale czy na pewno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quincy archer hates you

_\- Co? Kim ty do cholery jesteś?!_  
\- Uryuu Ishida, Quincy. Nienawidzę Shinigami.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie rozumiesz, Ichigo Kurosaki? Mówię, że nienawidzę ciebie. 

***

\- I-CHI-GOOO! - radosny wrzask Keigo dobiegł do uszu Ishidy. Chwilę później chłopak usłyszał stłumiony łomot i do klasy weszła najbardziej znienawidzona przez niego osoba. Oczywiście nie pokazał po sobie tej niechęci i z niewzruszoną miną siedział w ławce. Nie drgnął ani jednym mięśniem, gdy Kurosaki minął go i rzucił cichym głosem:  
\- Będę dzisiaj u ciebie. O tej samej porze, co zawsze. - i usiadł na swoim miejscu jakby poprzednia sytuacja nie zaistniała.

***

Ishida starał się panować nad swoimi emocjami. Próbował skupić się przy lekturze książki, ale nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Co jakiś czas nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. Im bliżej było ósmej, tym częściej to robił. W końcu na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się dwójka i trzy zera. Chłopak westchnął cicho i wstał, aby zrobić sobie herbaty. Z parującym kubkiem w ręku stanął przy oknie i nic niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo.  
Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak dużo czasu spędził w ten sposób, ale zauważył, że herbata całkowicie wystygła, a na dworze zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Zdziwił się, że Kurosaki jeszcze nie przyszedł. To, że się spóźniał było normalne, ale nigdy tak długo nie musiał na niego czekać. Ishida prychnął niezadowolony.  
\- Czekać. Jakby było na co i dla kogo. - wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał pukanie, a raczej jedno głośne uderzenie, w drzwi. Gdy je otworzył do środka niemal wtoczył się Ichigo.  
\- Yo. Chyba spóźniłem się trochę bardziej niż zawsze. - krzywo się uśmiechnął i usiadł, opierając o ścianę. Ishida dopiero teraz zauważył stróżkę krwi spływającą po jego skroni. Bez słowa wyszedł do pokoju, po chwili wracając z apteczką. Kurosaki wciąż siedział na podłodze, przyglądał się właśnie swojej dłoni, którą starł krew z policzka. Ishida pokręcił głową z politowaniem i zaczął opatrywać niewielką, ale mocno krwawiącą ranę. Gdy skończył poprawił okulary i chciał wstać, ale nie udało mu się to, gdyż Ichigo złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w dół. Przez cały czas się uśmiechał. Chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy Ishidy, a później lekko pocałował jego usta.  
\- Dzięki. - mruknął mu do ucha i chciał kontynuować, ale chłopak wyrwał mu się i wyszedł. Niezrażony tym Ichigo poszedł za nim. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i z nonszalanckim uśmiechem wpatrywał w odwróconego tyłem do niego Ishidę, który odstawiał apteczkę na półkę. Kurosaki zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i podszedł do niego, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Oparł się o niego całym ciałem i musnął ustami jego ucho, a później wyszeptał:  
\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle czekać. Po drodze pojawił się hollow, więc wiesz... - zwiesił głos i znów delikatnie pocałował jego ucho. Ishida nie odpowiedział ani słowem. I bez tego niezbyt często się odzywał, a w takich sytuacjach niemal milczał całkowicie. Jedyną jego reakcją było lekkie spięcie mięśni. Kurosaki był do tego przyzwyczajony, jednak zawsze przeszkadzała mu bierność chłopaka. Na początku jeszcze się buntował, starał jakoś bronić, chociaż nie miał z nim szans. Pewnie dlatego stał się obojętny. Wciąż trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach, Ichigo odwrócił go przodem do siebie i pocałował w usta. Najpierw delikatnie, lekko muskając je swoimi wargami, a później coraz mocniej, wkładając w pieszczotę więcej uczucia. Mruknął niezadowolony, gdy nie pojawiła się najmniejsza reakcja. Westchnął ciężko i spuścił na chwilę głowę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Złapał Ishidę w pół i zarzucił go sobie na ramię:  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz?! - Ishida w końcu się odezwał, a właściwie wrzasnął. Uderzał też pięściami w plecy Ichigo.  
\- Niosę cię do sypialni. - Kurosaki rozpromienił się na dźwięk jego głosu - No chyba, że chcesz to robić na blacie w kuchni. - zatrzymał się i podrzucił go sobie na ramieniu.  
\- W życiu... - mruknął chłopak i podtrzymał palcem okulary, które zaczęły zjeżdżać mu z nosa. Chwilę później poczuł jak Kurosaki mało delikatnie kładzie go na jego własnym łóżku i rozpina mu koszulę. Próbował zachować trzeźwość umysłu, ale skutecznie przeszkadzał mu w tym jego język, który błądził po jego bladym torsie. Jęknął cicho, gdy Ichigo wsunął dłoń w jego spodnie. Natychmiast zakrył usta dłonią i zacisnął powieki, starając się nie wydawać jakichkolwiek dźwięków, które mogły zdradzić, że odczuwa przyjemność. Samokontrola stała się jeszcze trudniejsza, gdy Ishida poczuł jak palce Ichigo zagłębiają się w niego. Spowodowany przez to jęk był o wiele głośniejszy i wywołał szczery uśmiech chłopaka.  
\- Chyba wystarczy. – Ichigo pozbył się własnych spodni i bokserek, po czym wszedł w Ishidę jednym ruchem. Ten nabrał głośno powietrza i mocno zacisnął powieki, spod których potoczyło się kilka łez.  
\- Kurosaki... - jęknął, gdy ten zaczął się w nim poruszać. Nie licząc ich głośnych, przyspieszonych oddechów, w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Cisza, która po pewnym czasie została przerwana krzykiem spełnienia Ishidy. Niemal w tym samym momencie i Ichigo doszedł z głośnym westchnięciem. Pocałował swojego kochanka i położył się obok niego.  
\- Kocham cię, Uryuu. - wyszeptał mu do ucha i mocno przytulił. Ichida aż się wzdrygnął na dźwięk swojego imienia i tych słów. Natychmiast położył się na boku, tyłem do chłopaka, aby ten nie zauważył jego mocno zarumienionych policzków.  
\- Nienawidzę cię, Kurosaki. - wymamrotał w poduszkę. Mimo to ledwo zauważalnie się uśmiechnął, gdy Ichigo objął go mocniej i przysunął jeszcze bliżej.

***

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_


End file.
